<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Exhibitionist by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458197">The Great Exhibitionist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Hot, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sexual Frustration, Strangers, Sugar Daddy, Temptation, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had no idea just how kinky the hot stranger from the men's room could really be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trust Jared to end up holed up in the bathroom while his friends enjoy the loud off-key karaoke and endless pitchers of beer that had convinced them to give this newly-opened bar a shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s their fault, really. He wasn’t the one who ordered the Carolina Devil hot wings or southwest eggrolls. And, okay, so maybe the five cups of coffee Jared drank to stay awake longer than usual hadn’t helped either…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wincing when another cramp seizes his gut, Jared registers the sound of the men’s room door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two muted voices enter, along with two distinct sets of footsteps. One is a delicate click of leather soles-- probably dressy work shoes or elegant loafers. The other, however, clomps when he walks over to a urinal. The heaviness of the footfalls suggests a pair of thick-soled work boots.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared can’t see the pair from his stall, but he busies himself imagining what they may look like. He guesses the one in dress shoes is a businessman. He’s probably wearing a three-piece suit with the jacket removed and a dress shirt. After listening to how terse his voice is, he figures the man must be stressed- so he’s definitely going tieless-- maybe even popped the top two buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared doesn’t need to see them to know the other one is a man’s man. He’s probably in a pair of slightly worn jeans and a work shirt, his hair cropped so it doesn’t get in the way while he works-- He definitely works with his hands, Jared decides.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared is honestly a little impressed by the workman as he’s still pissing loudly while the businessman is now washing his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the sound of urinating finally fades to a drip, Jared assumes the guy will zip up and move on, but then, he hears a deep grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s followed by the familiar sound of palm-on-dick.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The dude is jacking off, Jared realizes, blushing. In a public restroom, with Jared </span>locked in his stall only feet away, this guy has decided it’s the prime time to tug one out.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a heavy sigh before a bored voice says, “Seriously? You can’t wait until we get home to take care of that?” The businessman rejoins the other man at the urinal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You try staring at that fine ass-” A loud slap echoed in the bathroom, making Jared jump. “--all day without being able to touch it...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another sigh-- this one tired, as if the pair has had this conversation a hundred times before. “You know why we can’t, Jay. They would kill me if they found out I was screwing one of the workmen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Called it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jared thinks, stroking his own dick a little. Thanks to his stomach ache, he doubts he’ll be able to get hard, but it feels good in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy breathing fills the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared waits, imaging ‘Jay’ widen his stance as he gets closer to his orgasm, the muscles of his arm straining while he strips his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there's another slap-- but this time it’s skin against tile. Probably the guy's palm, Jared guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the businessman begins to whisper-- dirty things, Jared’s sure-- Jared’s belly gurgles loudly before releasing a flood into the bowl. Unable to contain his misery while he palpates his lower abdomen, Jared groans loudly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, fuck...yeah…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the workman growls, apparently realizing he has an audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner chuckles, “Well-- looks like you get to put on a show, after all, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit-- I’m gonna--”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The stranger comes with a stuttered groan. In Jared's mind, he paints the back of the urinal with stripes of his thick cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss is exchanged between the two men while Jared’s own cock drips a line of pre-come into the dirty water.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Can we go, now?” the businessman asks,  mouthing </span>hopefully at his partner’s neck. Jared just knows there would be a few delicious rivulets of sweat after the guy’s impromptu masturbatory session.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good.” Jared can hear the hint of a smile in the deep voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they exit, Jared realizes neither of them flushed the urinal. Groaning, Jared quickly decides the exhibitionist wiped his hand on his jeans, leaving a small stain that will crust over if left too long.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more disgusting squirts from his tender-for-the-wrong-reason asshole, Jared’s stomach settles enough for him to clean up. He washes his hands faster than he ever has, using his jeans to dry them off as he hurries out into the hallway that leads back to the main room of the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t even sure what he’s hoping to find-- it isn’t like the guy is single. But, regardless of the man’s relationship status, Jared’s rock hard in his jeans just thinking about what the guy just did, so he has to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One glimpse, that’s all he needs...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared assumed that while he was finishing up in the bathroom, the couple would have left. Boy, was he ever wrong... When Jared turns the corner in the hallway, he’s abruptly slammed against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly afraid that he misread the situation totally, Jared is understandably shocked when a firm body crowds into his space. Foreign lips cover his, dominating his mouth while the stranger’s hands grab Jared’s hips, pulling him flush against an impossibly hard jean-clad cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared’s a little frightened at this point because there’s no way this is ‘Jay’, the sexy workman-- The guy had just shot his load in the bathroom a little over five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now feeling violated and a little pissed off, Jared prepares to push back against the strong chest, but when his fingers encounter soft flannel, they curl into it, instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wet tongue teases the edge of his ear, before the owner of a familiar, <em>deep,</em> voice tugs on Jared’s earlobe. A hand roughly grabs at his groin. </span>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yeah... Guess you liked what you heard, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh-huh,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jared breathlessly replies, intoxicated by the manly musk surrounding him. The guy's hand shoves down the back of Jared’s jeans, and Jared gasps when his calloused fingers grip his bare ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared’s head spins while the stranger’s fingers slip down his crack to probe at his asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, Jared knows he should be horrified that some random guy has him pinned against a barroom wall while getting way too friendly, but, instead, it’s exciting Jared in a way he’s never felt before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s drunk on the stranger’s sexy voice and sure, firm touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to feel this man’s body on his-- bare skin slapping together while they wrestle for dominance on Jared’s bed. Of course, Jared would give in, too desperate to feel his new lover’s hands grip him tight while he pounds into Jared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To hear ‘Jay’’s husky, sexed voice whisper into his ear while a thick cock takes him apart from the inside out... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared jolts back to reality when the man suddenly steps away, pulling his hands out of Jared’s pants and leaving him so close to the edge it aches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly as it started, it seems, their taboo embrace is apparently over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was hot,” the workman says, wiping a thumb across his bottom lip, still shiny with Jared’s spit. He slowly backs away towards the din of the bar. “If you want more, give me a call...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Jay' smirks before turning to jog over to the entrance of the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared numbly follows until he sees a man in a three-piece suit waiting by the door with an annoyed look on his face. The businessman looks first at ‘Jay’, then at Jared. His eyes narrow as he curls his lip at Jared--silently telling him to back the fuck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared continues staring long after the door shut behind them, ‘Jay’s’ hand shoved into the back of his fuming partner’s dress slacks like he hadn’t been groping Jared a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jared joins his friends back at the table, he feels a little shaky-- like he’s coming down from a really good trip. However, he’s unsure how to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he just made out with a complete stranger-- even let the guy feel him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jared reaches for his beer-- long gone warm, but he needs the alcohol, so he doesn’t care--, he realizes there’s something pressed into the curve of his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even notice the guy shoving it into his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, whoever he is, the guy has some serious ninja skills... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a simple business card, white with black lettering and a vaguely familiar logo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ackles Construction </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est. 1982</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Construction. Well, that explains his clothes and the roughness of his hands… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flipping the card over, Jared feels his heart jump into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a name. ‘Jay’ is actually Jensen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jensen R. Ackles </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Framing and Installation </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>685-325-6524</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Jared’s mystery man has a name, a job, and… a way to contact him.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>TJ is pissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s evident in the way he slams the car door and walks away without looking to see if Jensen follows. Jensen rolls his eyes. This isn’t the first time the older man has thrown a fit after finding Jensen tonguing another good-looking guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he may have pushed things a bit too far tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since TJ travels so much, he asked Jensen to set aside one night a month for them to get out and ‘spend some quality time’ together-- Date Night. But after the third time Jensen’s eyes roamed while out on the town with the executive, TJ made him promise not to stray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A promise he definitely broke back at the bar...  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Jensen’s fault he had an audience in the men’s room. And then, when the kid practically ran out after them…Well-- Jensen couldn’t help himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s no secret Jensen likes it when people watch him. Hell, he was a budding exhibitionist even back in the tenth grade, when he discovered how exciting it was to jerk off in the locker room after gym class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The possibility of someone walking in and seeing him while he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> sends a special kind of thrill down his spine and straight to his cock. He can’t get that feeling from anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, Jensen’s current sugar daddy doesn’t share his excitement when it comes to sexual risk-taking. The conservative businessman calls him an attention whore, which he is, but that’s not the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen likes to be the center of his man’s world, and ol’ TJ has been falling flat in that regard lately. So what if he’s some big-shot CEO with a company that spans the entire western-sea board? Jensen is a hot-blooded sex machine with specific needs, dammit!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Jensen isn’t satisfied, his desires tend to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>wander</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Following TJ into the private elevator that goes straight up to the penthouse, Jensen wonders if maybe it isn’t time to move on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an act of bratty defiance, he decides to test the waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you’re just going to pout the rest of the night,” Jensen says, leaning back against the railing, “-maybe I should go back to the bar.” </span>
</p><p>Tonight’s voyeur was exactly Jensen’s type with his <span>long, tuggable hair, broad shoulders, and slim hip</span><span>s.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Course, it would suck to lose all the fancy shit TJ constantly buys him, and the expensive trips to places Jensen's never dreamed of, but Jensen could easily find another rich daddy to spoil him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After coming out at the tender age of sixteen, Jensen has had plenty of time to work out a fool-proof way to attract the kind of man he prefers: rich, older, and ready to fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jensen has to do is bat his pretty green eyes, pout his porn-star lips, and shake his cute little ass. Once he does that, the sugar daddies come running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, TJ loosens his tie before acknowledging the younger man. “Jensen, don’t start-- It’s late, and I’m tired. I don’t want to fight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although allowed into the penthouse when the elevator reaches its destination, Jensen is relegated to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t mind too much, though. The expensive lambskin couch is almost as comfortable as the body-hugging mattress in TJ’s bedroom. Plus, out here, Jensen doesn’t have to listen to the CEO’s insanely loud snoring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to being a light sleeper, Jensen hardly gets any rest whenever he sleeps in the same bed as TJ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After stripping down to his boxers- TJ doesn’t allow 'going commando' on the furniture-, Jensen stretches out on the massive couch and folds his hands behind his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks back on his impromptu make-out session and wonders if Handsome Bar Guy snores. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would the kid want to snuggle after sex as Max had?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would Jensen be expected to meet the family as he had been with Alexander?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen falls asleep imagining warm arms around him and long dark hair brushing against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...Please let him call…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, honey-- You know that I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>judge you…” Adri starts, leaning against the bathroom door while Jared finishes getting ready for bed. He left the bar shortly after Jensen and his boyfriend did, telling his friends he had to get up early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared meets his temporary roommate’s eyes in the mirror-- Adri is staying with him while her apartment is getting renovated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she hesitates, Jared prompts her to continue, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But...?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adri sighs, “But maybe making out with a total stranger in the back of a sleazy bar is pushing it a bit too far--even for you, Pads. I mean, I know you want to get over David, but geez-- talk about rebounding out of control...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although aware his friend is right, Jared finds himself defending his steamy encounter with Jensen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>making out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adri, ” Jared says, rinsing out his toothbrush.“He was full-on sexing me without taking off my clothes, babe.” He turns to lean against the sink, crosses his arms over his bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides-” he says, giving the blonde a pointed look, “--this has </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do with David.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” she says, returning the look, “‘Cause you make-out with strangers </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sighs, “Look, Adri, I get that you’re concerned, but there’s no need. It was a one-time thing, you know?” He shrugs. “I’ll probably never see him again anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you kept his card, Jared…” Adri argues while they walk down the hall toward Jared’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? It’s just a card. He has a boyfriend, remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m just saying--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared spins on his heel. “Saying what, Adri? Saying you think I may do something stupid like call his number and ask him out? </span>
  <span>I know I got a little crazy with David, but I’m not going to become a homewrecker just because I met a hot guy and made out with him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adri holds her hands up. “Alright, easy--I’m sorry, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared enters his bedroom and walks over to his dresser, but she stays in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried about you, Jared…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs, “When you and David split up, it was really rough on you, and I don’t want to see you get hurt because you rushed right into something else. Not to mention something with so many red flags...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down on the corner of his bed, the fight leaves Jared. “I know...and you’re right, babe. It’s just-- I was so happy with David, you know? I thought things were great, and then he dropped a huge bombshell on me, and I started to question everything-- My job, my relationships, my worth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Jared looks at his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But tonight... Jensen made me feel so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>desirable</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- Like I was someone to be proud of instead of a dirty little secret to hide.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, honey,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adri says, walking over to give him a hug. “You’re going to find someone else, okay? And he’s going to be a hundred times the man that scumbag was. Just, give it some time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled at her. “Thanks, babe. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re stuck with me for life, Padalecki,” Adri says, bopping the end of his nose. Jared rolls his eyes as she walks back to the hallway. At the threshold, she turns around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t you forget it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“--Dammit!” Jensen curses when he brings the hammer down on his finger instead of the nail.  It’s the third time today he’s injured himself. And such a rookie move, too. Hell, he would probably be embarrassed, if he wasn’t so damn pissed off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looks up from his inspection of the new drywall they received this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Ackles-- what the hell is with you lately? I’ve never seen you this clumsy, and I was around when you were still learning to walk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jensen growls, realigning the board to try again. His hand slips and the board almost smacks him in the face, but luckily, his reflexes seem to be intact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Jim sets down his clipboard before walking over to the wall where Jensen is prepping the frame for the large bay window his brother designed. It’s going to be beautiful when the house is finished, allowing the morning sun to shine directly into the spacious kitchen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Nothing’, my ass--” Jim says, easing the board out of Jensen’s hand. “Now, spill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Jensen follows the foreman out to what will be the front yard of the property. They grab a couple of bottles of water before sitting down on the pallet of bricks waiting to be installed in the main living area-- It's too large to be considered a room, in Jensen’s opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The builder takes a long drink of water before he finally answers Jim’s question. “It’s been seven days,” he huffs, shoving a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven days </span>
  <em>
    <span>since…</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jim prompts. He’s hoping once Jensen gets whatever it is off of his chest, they’ll be able to get back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven days since I gave the guy at the bar my number.” His voice rises in volume as his frustration finally breaks through the facade he’s had in place since Day Two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A whole week-- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not even a fucking text! I mean, he was obviously into me-- so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why the fuck hasn’t he called!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think maybe it has something to do with the fact that he met you while you were with-” Jim stops, looks to Jensen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TJ,” Jensen supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--TJ?” the foreman finishes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim Beaver has been the Ackles’ foreman for over thirty years, which means he’s grown close to a large portion of the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s seen enough of the playboy's tantrums to tell when Jensen is really upset or just trying to get his way, and right now, he’s being totally genuine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I kissed him!” Jensen argues, kicking his foot angrily in the dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, son-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>while you were there with another man</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan Ackles’ youngest son is what Jim likes to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>high-fucking-maintenance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jensen tends to act like a spoiled brat when he doesn’t get his way, and he expects everyone to treat him with kindness and respect, even if he doesn’t return the favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, unlike some of the other of the Ackles' employees, Jim has no problem with Jensen being gay. The foreman chooses not to judge what he doesn’t understand instead of shunning it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he does have a hard time supporting Jensen’s chosen… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifestyle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The younger man has a revolving selection of clueless men in his life that spoil him rotten, and they're all totally unaware that Jensen’s seeing them all at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Serial cheater, Manwhore, Adulterer, Unfaithful bastard... </span>
  </em>
  <span>There are a lot of words people use to describe Jensen and his 'relationships', but the same thing can be said of all of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not the way to lead a healthy love life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, son, you know I love ya’, but maybe you should take this as a sign.” Jim tries to sound casual, yet concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen frowns at him, “... A sign? Of what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That maybe you should let go of this fantasy you have about relationships and think about settling down...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim knows he has to be cautious. Jensen hates being told what to do…or think...or say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jim…"</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Jensen starts wearily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he isn’t aware that his family doesn’t approve of his love life. He’s been hearing about it near-constantly from his family and most of his friends over the last few months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jensen, honey, we love you, but you’re going to be thirty-five next year... Don’t you think it’s time to settle down? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, actually. Jensen doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wishes they would just accept that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>life and not theirs! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Jensen could find a nice guy, settle down, and maybe get a dog or two, but why would he? The men he's 'dating' treat him like a king! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They happily cater to Jensen’s every need, take him to beautiful places, and shower him with shiny, expensive gifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing the rebellion flare in Jensen’s eyes, Jim holds up his hand in surrender. “Alright, how about this? Maybe, now that you’re single for the first time in years, it might be a good time to spend a little time with yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smirks at the unintended innuendo but sobers when the man he considers a surrogate-uncle gives him a stern look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your fool head outta the gutter, boy. What I mean to say is that, maybe, this is the time to do a little soul-searching to see what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want out of this life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stares at him for a full minute. And while he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> get what the foreman’s saying, the idea of having a serious heart-to-heart on the job site makes his skin crawl so, </span>
  <span> instead, he relies on sarcasm to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jim Beaver- Life Coach... It has a nice ring to it.” He purses his lips in mock deep thought. “I think you may have missed your true calling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Jim shoves his hard hat back on and stomps back into the house, grumbling about pain in the ass thirty-four-year-old kids who should know better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he knocks his heels against the base of the brick pile, Jensen starts to wonder if maybe Jim’s right. Maybe, his whole family and the slew of married, dad-of-two friends are actually trying to look out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen knows that it would probably do him some-- scratch that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of good to be a little more introspective, but the idea of delving into what he wants, and who he really is scares the shit out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because as soon as he starts thinking about <em>the future</em>, he starts to question what kind of guy out there would be willing to shack up with a thirty-four-year-old construction worker with no college degree, twenty-three bucks in his bank account, and an apartment he hasn’t been to in almost three months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, Jensen doesn’t need to have an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aha!</span>
  </em>
  <span> moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He already knows he isn’t a catch.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jensen stops by the bar on the way home from work a few days later, he’s in no mood to chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is hotter than hell outside, he’s covered in sweat from head to toe, and the dust and dirt from the job site are clinging to any small patch of his bare skin. All he wants is a quick drink before he goes home to take a long-ass, colder-than-a-penguin’s-frosted-balls shower and pass the fuck out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Charlie,” he says, giving the bartender a tired smile. He fishes a crumpled up ten-dollar bill from his front pocket and places it on the bar. “Just a beer--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ice cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swipes his arm across his forehead, mumbling under his breath, “I swear, it’s hotter than the devil’s asshole out there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiles wryly. “Gotta love a bit of Ackles’ imagery to start off the weekend…” He takes the bill before moving away to grab Jensen’s beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the bar, a dark head pops up at the mention of Jensen’s family name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The workman’s about to brush it off as yet another friend of the family until he notices how floppy the brown hair is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen doesn’t even realize he’s walking over until he’s suddenly about three feet away from the guy, at which point he just stands there awkwardly. He’s at an unbelievable loss for words-- all his usual lines seeming too cheap or cheesy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...didn’t call.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Smooth, Ackles...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowns and looks up at the sound of Jensen’s voice-- It’s way closer than it was when he was talking to the bartender. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adri would probably say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lost your number.” He says without looking at Jensen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because maybe if he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> directly at the sexy star of every single one of his wet dreams for the last week, Jared will be able to resist the urge to beg Jensen to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...oh.” The obvious hint of disappointment in Jensen’s voice finally convinces Jared to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far from the suave man who made Jared almost cream his jeans the other night, today, Jensen is a wreck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The workman’s shirt is drenched with sweat, he has a bandana wrapped around one arm, his jeans have definitely seen better days, and the dark circles under his eyes are a good indicator he hasn’t been sleeping well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Adri, Jared gestures to the barstool next to him. “Wanna sit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shrugs. “Uh, sure.” As soon as he accepts the invitation to sit down, he feels like an awkward teen on his first date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of the beer Charlie silently sets down in front of him, Jensen turns to take in the young man sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up close, without his lust goggles on, the guy is still hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dark hair is long enough to tuck behind his ears without brushing his shoulders. He’s got on a nice suit and matching tie as well as an understated (if at all possible) silver Rolex on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen is immediately impressed-- he would’ve guessed the guy’s probably in his early twenties if it wasn’t for the nice watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He catches hazel eyes glancing between his lips and hands and licks his lips to watch the guy squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does, and Jensen wants to do a dorky happy dance, but… if the guy was into him, why didn’t he call?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I, uh…” Jensen stutters. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? When did he forget how to speak? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Jensen takes another sip of his beer and tries again. “If I read the signals wrong the other night, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so friendly if you weren’t into it…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen may like to play around, but he only does if the recipient is willing. And he could’ve sworn the kid was into him the other night, moaning when Jensen touched him, chasing his lips when he pulled away… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared glances around the bar before he eventually looks back at Jensen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through his hair, Jared sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look--Jensen, you’re very attractive, and you’re sexy as hell…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jensen prods, desperate to find out why his accidental voyeur never called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared loosens his tie and gulps his beer before sighing. “But I’m not a homewrecker, okay? I don’t--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen reaches out to touch his arm. “Woah, let me stop you right there...TJ and I are over. So, if that’s what you’re worried about...” A hint of his regular cockiness returns to his grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...broke up? That quick?” Jared asks, frowning. He’s more than a little dubious. They really seemed into each other the other night.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen chuckles, his posture relaxing a little, now, that they are talking. “Not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>quick</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- but yeah. TJ left for Dubai on Monday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you’re single?” Jared tries to keep his voice even, casual, but his excitement is evident. He’s been dreaming about Jensen for almost a week, resigned to the fact that he would never get to experience the full package-- pun intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiles at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And ready to mingle...” He purrs, moving one hand to rest on the other man's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” he says, drawing a lazy circle with his finger, moving just a little bit closer to the thick outline of the guy’s cock with each pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s just this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one thing--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jensen leans forward until his lips are practically brushing against the shell of his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See, for the last week, I’ve been struggling…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowns, turning his head slightly. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Struggling</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asks, breathless with Jensen’s hand so close to his aching groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nods, the hand that isn’t teasing the young man’s lap coming up to gently cup his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Whenever I came while thinking about you--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispered huskily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s heart races in his chest. Jensen has been thinking about him? While jacking off? Well, the feeling is mutual! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d touch myself, pretending it was you...Your big hands on my cock...and the pressure would build, so fast and then, I would try to scream your name...but I couldn’t…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jensen’s breath tickles his ear, Jared shifts in his seat, feeling the borderline-painful tug of his jeans failing to make room for his growing erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to realize what Jensen said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he does, Jared’s voice catches in his throat. “You-you </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No...I couldn’t. And it killed me every damn time…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jensen ducks his head, nuzzling along the line of the guy’s jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why--why not?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Now, Jared’s whispering too, quickly succumbing to Jensen’s heated words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen leans back to look at him while leaving his hand on the guy’s muscled thigh. He caresses him gently through the thick denim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me your name,” Jensen says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s mind reels with whiplash, trying to keep track of the abrupt shifts in the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needing a moment to calm his frantic heartbeat and ease himself away from the edge, he takes a sip of his, now, luke-warm beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing lightly, he holds out his hand. “I’m Jared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen blatantly ignores Jared’s outstretched hand, instead, choosing to slip his hand over Jared’s fly. “Nice to meet you,” He gently squeezes the thick cock hidden beneath. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jared.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His name sounds so reverent when Jensen says it as if he’s testing it out on his tongue to see how it tastes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Jensen must enjoy it, because he quickly leans back into Jared’s space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you live nearby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jared...</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jensen’s thumb strokes the hard ridge of his cock, and Jared gasps when he feels a drop of precome bead on the head of his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivering, he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling like a cat who happened upon an upturned bowl of milk, Jensen stands and waits for Jared to do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say we get out of here, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they’re standing, Jared can see the bulge outlined along Jensen’s right thigh. His mouth goes dry, and he swallows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surging forward to kiss Jensen, he mumbles against his lips, “Oh, God, yes.” They start walking to the exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been dreaming about you fucking me since the night we met…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re halfway to the door, but Jensen stops as soon as the words are out of Jared’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turns around, frowning when he sees Jensen’s face fall. “Hey… what’s wrong?” he says, rushing to save his chances of having Jensen-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling Jensen’s body in his hands...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a heavy groan, born of frustration and disappointment--not to mention the increasingly desperate need to get off, Jensen removes his hand from Jared’s grasp to scrub it over the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jared, I-I’m not-- What I mean is I don’t-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jensen huffs, feeling the weariness from earlier return ten-fold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so close! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowns, confused by Jensen’s nonsensical mutterings. “You don’t...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he asks, utterly lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart seizes in his chest when he stops to consider a new possibility; one that hasn’t occurred to him until this very moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jensen and TJ(?) fuck, after all. He heard Jensen masturbate and assumed that he was an experienced man who liked to show off. But without proof of sex... How can he really be sure that Jensen isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>a virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>...  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you and the guy…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared can’t believe that for the last week he’s been dreaming about feeling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick in his ass! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the luck… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s brow crinkles as he works out what Jared’s trying to say. But in the end, he’s too tired and too hard to think straight so he just sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really was looking forward to getting introduced to Jared’s cock, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bottom, babydoll.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babydoll</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a word Jared never expected to send a thrill up his spine, but coming from Jensen’s lips it sounds… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…uh, right.” Jared wracks his brain, trying to remember what the hell a ‘bottom’ is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Jared only figured out he is gay a few months ago, when a guy from work drunkenly kissed him, and Jared had to fight not to come in his dress pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because he is still so new to the whole gay scene, he’s a little shaky when it comes to the lingo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing the younger man’s confusion, Jensen offers him a sad smile and a simple explanation. “I like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not the other way around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jared’s voice is a little more sure, now that he knows what they’re talking about. “Have you ever tried...</span>
  <em>
    <span>the other way</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” A blush crawls up his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen chuckles darkly. “‘Course. What teenage boy hasn’t shoved his dick into something at one point or another? But, yeah-- definitely not my thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a step forward, his eyes locked on Jared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna feel a cock in my ass…” Licking his sinful lips, Jensen hooks his fingers in Jared’s belt loops and tugs him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was kind of hoping it would be-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jensen rubbed his hand on Jared’s denim-clad erection, and felt satisfied when the younger man hissed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “--this cock.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared gulps. He’s only had gay sex once, and it wasn’t the kind Jensen is talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he’s no good at it? What if Jensen doesn’t get off or worse-- Jared hurts him?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey-” Jensen murmurs, licking a trail up Jared’s neck, “--you’re going to be... </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He punctuates the last word with a sharp tug on Jared’s earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of his fingers barely dip below Jared’s waistband, but when they venture further and brush the fine hair dusting the base of his cock, something inside Jared snaps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs Jensen’s biceps in a vice-like grip, hauling the other man against him so he can plunge his tongue deep into Jensen’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is wild and frantic, too many days worth of sexual anticipation finally leaking over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their teeth clack noisily, and Jensen moans before shifting so he’s straddling Jared’s thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that the older man seems just fine rutting against him in the middle of the crowded bar, Jared blushes deeply and grabs Jensen’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically drags Jensen through the exit and over to his car. He shoves Jensen against the back door while his hand fumbles to open the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen has yet to stop touching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s crowding into Jared’s space, shoves his hand down Jared’s pants until his fingers can wrap around Jared’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared quickly grabs his wrist and forces his hands to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smirks when Jared pushes him into the Lexus.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared groans when now-familiar lips resume kissing his neck as soon as he slides into the driver’s seat and starts the car. “Jesus, Jen-- You’re going to kill me, man…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright-” he pants, twisting in his seat so he can cover Jensen’s mouth with his hand. Jensen’s tongue takes this as an invitation, wiggling between Jared’s fingers. “New rule-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s eyebrow quirks, though his eyes darken with lust. Obviously, he wasn’t kidding when he claimed to be a bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--You aren’t allowed to touch while we’re in the car-- Keep your hands to yourself, Jen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding his hands up in a show of submission, Jensen slowly leans back in his seat. His eyes stay on Jared as they finally pull out of the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s cock strains painfully against his fly, begging to be freed, but he keeps his attention on the road-- mostly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking at his new plaything, Jensen reaches down to undo the first button of his fly. “Okay,” he says, popping them one by one until he can reach in to pull his cock out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes widen when he glances over to find Jensen stroking himself with long, languid passes of his palm that indicate no hurry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In direct opposition, Jared is now desperate to get them to his apartment building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….Preferably in one piece</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminds himself when he glances a little too long at Jensen’s head thrown back against the window and the teeth biting his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...Fuck, feels so good…” Jensen moans, trailing his hand up to his chest. He pinches a nipple, hissing when he rolls it between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they make it to the parking garage, Jared assumes Jensen will button up for the ride on the elevator...but he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jared has to dig the heel of his hand into his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep from coming. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are five people in the elevator, including him and Jensen: a couple dressed nicely for an evening out, a pair of pony-tailed roommates in matching low-slung sweats and tank tops, and a man in a three-piece business suit similar to Jared’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something almost feral comes over Jared when he realizes they all happen to be over eighteen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now feeling a strong desire to see just how far Jensen is willing to go, Jared moves so he’s behind the workman and spreads his legs so Jensen can lean back into him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wraps one large hand around Jensen’s throat and tilts his chin up far enough that they can kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s awkward and a little sloppy, but somehow, that makes it even hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so fucking hot, Jen,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jared whispers, his lips brushing Jensen’s ear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your cock hanging out of your jeans while all these people try not to look. But they can’t-- it’s just too tempting…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen groans loudly, causing several heads to turn. But he doesn’t see the captivated onlookers, his eyes are closed as Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist, and reaches for his exposed cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared teases the heated flesh with two fingers, barely touching-- just enough to make Jensen whine for more and try to push his dick into Jared’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dings loudly, announcing the first stop, but no one moves. They’re all too focused on the two men in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen's heaving breathing is the only sound until the car resumes its ascent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a drop of precome drips onto Jared’s hand, he holds it up to Jensen's mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Open," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he orders, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it nice and wet." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a loud groan, Jensen allows Jared's finger past his lips. He wraps his tongue around the digit, slathering it with his saliva.  When Jared is satisfied, he lowers it, dripping, onto the head of Jensen's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sucks in a desperate breath when Jared slips the pad of his finger across his sensitive slit. He presses down gently, coaxing out a small spurt of precome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen whimpers softly and widens his stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dings again, and this time, the older gentleman tries to pull his wife's gaze away from the naughty spectacle taking place so they can depart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally snaps out of it when he tugs on her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point, Jared has his other hand shoved into the back of Jensen's pants, his finger circling Jensen’s rim while Jensen holds onto the elevator bar to keep his knees from buckling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator stops for the third time to let the young businessman off, Jared ducks his head so he can suck noisily on Jensen's throat. Jensen's hand tangles in his hair, the grip tight and desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The businessman trips on his way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ladies who missed their stop are blatantly staring now, mesmerized by the brazen display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One has her hand down her pants, rubbing herself frantically while the other stands close, breathing in her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before the elevator reaches his floor, Jared tucks Jensen’s dick back into his jeans and licks his fingers. He gets an odd thrill hearing Jensen’s pained hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he steps away, he keeps one hand wrapped around Jensen's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared tosses the horny girls a knowing smirk as he drags Jensen towards his apartment. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once inside the apartment, Jared forgoes the polite pleasantries. Instead, he directs Jensen out onto the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go wait out there," he commands, massaging Jensen's ass through his jeans. "I'll join you in a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling dazed and horny as hell, Jensen can only nod before he makes his way out onto the small balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool night air helps clear his mind a little while he waits for Jared. The view of the city is amazing from up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Jared asks, framing Jensen with his body. He has two full wine glasses in his hands. “Hope you like red…” he says, ducking his head to kiss Jensen’s neck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen hums. “Red’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for quite a while, sipping their wine and exchanging lazy kisses against a backdrop of the city’s nightlife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once Jared has decided Jensen’s had his fill, he leans over the older man’s back to lace their fingers together on the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It catches Jensen off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s used to sloppy BJ’s and quick frantic fucks, not affectionate, soft touches. But he’s nothing, if not experienced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can take a cue, follow a guy’s lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared starts gentle, nipping softly at Jensen’s neck while he squeezes his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchange messy kisses while his hands explore Jensen’s body. Roaming over the faded denim covering his ass, slipping his fingers underneath the faded grey tee-shirt to tease Jensen’s skin with light touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a heat in Jensen’s belly that’s unfamiliar, almost long forgotten. It takes him a few dizzy moments to realize it is nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing here on the balcony with Jared, he’s got fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>butterflies</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more than that, he’s unsure and shaky. He feels like a novice under Jared’s careful hands, and it makes him anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared was supposed to be a quick lay with a gorgeous head of hair and a body like a God, but now, here… their encounter is fucking with Jensen’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows it’s not on purpose. Guys like Jared would never do something like that knowingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, guys like Jared have morals and codes and--Jensen’s heart stutters in his chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck am I doing here…This kid wants romance and sweet kisses.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen should leave. Right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should make up some pansy-ass excuse and walk out Jared’s door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen can find someone else, no problem. Not that he feels remotely ‘in the mood’, anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t that he doesn’t like what’s happening-- he definitely likes the possessive gleam in Jared’s eye and the way the other man wanted to show him off in the elevator-- but it’s been a long day, and Jensen wasn’t expecting to get down and dirty with anyone, so he’s a little tense and a lot impatient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s still kissing him, groping his ass, and Jensen plays along out of habit more than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s fairly sure if Jared doesn’t get down to business in the next thirty seconds, he’s going to explode-- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a good way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As tempting as it is to have Jared fuck him on the balcony while overlooking the city below, Jensen would really like to shower, and, since he didn’t eat between work and the bar, the wine is making him feel rather lightheaded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanting to move things along so he can crawl back to his tiny apartment and go the fuck to sleep, Jensen forces himself to give Jared a sultry look over his shoulder before he turns around to shove him back a few steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jared is far enough back, Jensen faces the railing once again. He bends over at the waist, shoves his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles then grabs onto the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When no touch is forthcoming, however, he huffs out an impatient breath and shakes his ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, babydoll, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jensen silently encourages Jared.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Take the bait… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of Jensen’s beautiful ass makes Jared’s heart race, but it isn’t in the way he hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth is, Jared’s a novice, and this man-- this absolutely stunning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man-- is leaps and bounds ahead of him experience-wise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the hell can </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> give Jensen the kind of pleasure he deserves when Jared’s never even fucked a guy before! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen…I’m not sure this is--” Jared starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling bold though his alcohol-laden stomach is beginning to protest his continued upside-down position, Jensen peers over his shoulder at Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch it,” he says, his eyes sparkling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or tell me to get out, but for the love of all that’s Holy, make a goddamn move! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared swallows nervously. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch it. My ass.” Jensen smirks. “Go on, babydoll, I know you want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if under a trance, Jared sets his wine glass down on the small table, then smooths his hand over Jensen’s bare ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kneels behind Jensen, kissing one cheek, then the other as he dips his fingers between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen groans when Jared finally brushes over his asshole. He’s more than ready. However, Jared surprises him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick jumps when Jared spits onto it and teases the puckered muscle with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jensen is slick with his saliva, Jared rubs his thumb over the rim. He slowly increases the pressure until it slips through, then crooks it inside of Jensen’s ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans forward to lick around the base of his thumb. Keeping each stroke of his tongue light, so he’s almost teasing as he exchanges his thumb for one of his long fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen presses back against Jared’s hand when he brushes over Jensen’s prostate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, baby, give me more…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared kisses Jensen’s ass and eases a second finger in after wetting it. He thrusts them slowly, but deep, drawing little half-grunts from Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jensen’s breath grows raspy with need, and the fly of Jared’s jeans is wet with precome, Jared makes a quick trip inside to grab a condom and some lubricant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jared’s gone, Jensen kicks his work boots off and wiggles out of his jeans and briefs. He pulls his shirt off over his head, tossing it into the corner of the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s breath catches in his throat when he returns to the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s completely nude, three of his fingers shoved into his ass, fucking himself hard and fast while he waits for Jared.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared groans, rolls the condom down his dick, and drizzles a healthy amount of lube onto it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He steps up to Jensen, the head of his cock bumping impatiently against Jensen’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmm…’s about time…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jensen murmurs. He reaches back to line Jared up, then sinks down on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, fuck…Damn, you feel good.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tight heat encasing his dick clouds Jared’s mind, and he grabs onto Jensen’s hips. His movements are jerky at first until he finds a rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he does, Jared leans down until his chest is pressed against Jensen’s back and covers his hands where they are on the railing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s grunts mingle with Jared’s as they move together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared releases one of Jensen’s hands so he can grasp the older man’s cock. He jacks Jensen in time with his desperate thrusts as he approaches his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a broken cry, Jensen’s dick pulses in Jared’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jared!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hears his name on Jensen’s lips, Jared grunts and buries his head in Jensen’s neck as he comes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>